User talk:ZephyrX9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iceus Drake and Aeolus' Staff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:44, January 10, 2010 Hi, Zephyr, and thanks for joining. But could you please ask before you edit someone else's page, unless you're just spellchecking or something? Thank you. --Sparrowsong 04:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's called www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart Thanks, I like your stories too -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 12:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nine Months Sequel OMG, thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're a genius! I'll do that tomorrow, probably. I'm technically supposed to be asleep right now, cuz where I live it's midnight. LOL. Sparrowsong 07:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, do you see what's symbolic about the title? Sparrowsong 16:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's a pretty neat title. Wasn't it funny when Ethan cut Natalie's Barbie's hair off? ROFL. Sparrowsong 16:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Forum Games "I dare someone to write a story where Bianca makes out with Luke!" LMAO, Zephyr! You are soo funny! Sparrowsong 00:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the WitD drinking game, just wondering? Sparrowsong 01:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I got through the first chapter before I couldn't take it anymore. It's soo much fun, though XD. I wonder if it's possible to get drunk on Coke. I think I just might be. J/k. Sparrowsong 01:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Quiz I took your Iceus Quiz and got a 80%. XD -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, I feel sorry that no one else will take your quiz, though. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 01:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Iceus quiz I just took your quiz. It's pretty cool. Sparrowsong 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Favorite Authors Oh, you're welcome. Sorry, I didn't see that message. I'll go read the new chapter in a minute. Sparrowsong 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comment on mah talk page. Yes I spelled my wrong on purpose. Any ways, I'll check it out. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 03:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Avatar I love your avatar, so cool. :D -Leafwhisker 17:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar. Sweet! I remember how much of a dickhead Sentinel was. He would make a great Gaston. (From beauty and the beast) TATN / Thalia! 18:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I love trying to decipher what the hell Blurr was saying. It took a little practice. XD TATN / Thalia! 18:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I fangirled Screamer and Blitzy. My friend fangirled Wasp/Waspinator. But yes, they did all have very hilarious roles. TATN / Thalia! 18:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Prowl was f*cking awesome, no doubt about it. BUT WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!!!??? TATN / Thalia! 18:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I can never cry any more. Ratchet was an asshole but he was pretty epic! I liked him... TATN / Thalia! 18:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ever read a LockdownXProwl? They're hot! I only liked the dinobots. The Constructicons were asses. TATN / Thalia! 19:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Man I loved Swindle. He was hot. You're so right! And Red Alert looked like an elf! XD TATN / Thalia! 19:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever gone to the TF wiki? It's overflowing with jokes! TATN / Thalia! 19:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You're the best person in the world. I like the jokes about BBXSari. Sari was adorable and cute. TATN / Thalia! 19:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I loved the Jettwins. They were adorkable Russian twins. TATN / Thalia! 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) NICE! Take pictures. TATN / Thalia! 19:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. TATN / Thalia! 19:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LHC '*Glomps Zephyr* W00T! Sparrowsong 17:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you read the newest chapter of Dark Secrets? Thanks. What was the best part? Sparrowsong 23:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Totally. And her flashbacks totally made me cry. Sparrowsong 02:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll have to go in about 10 minutes. Holy fu*king shit! *Runs to read it* Sparrowsong 00:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shadows And Ice Ok, if you're really sure. Sparrowsong 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alert, Alert! Thanks, I'll get right on it. Have they vandalized anything yet? Sparrowsong 18:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I banned the bastard. Just curious, how did you manage to find them? Sparrowsong 00:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Good. That means that they've viewed the Wiki, but they have yet to contribute. And I guess they never will XD. Sparrowsong 00:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of the message I left the dude? Did I sound kinda Aish Sheva-ish? Let's both keep an eye out for that IP. S/he was probably already planning to vandalize, and I've just given him/her a great reason to want to flame me. Being an admin really sucks sometimes XD. Sparrowsong 00:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC)